dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Suckman College
Suckman College is a comedy show that has aired on Smart Network since 2006. The show was produced by Cameron Kaobawiyashi. It was based on a comedy sketch called Cockroach College on a Japanese parody show called Tokyo Cuts that he watched in Japan as a young adult. New episodes have been added as part of the Smart Network’s Fall lineup. Plot The show is about 16-year old Jeremy Spot, who has to try and get through Suckman College by breaking as many rules as he can, without getting into trouble. His best friend is Batcher Mitchell, who is taller and older than Jeremy, and he thinks his ideas are stupid, calling them “Childish”, “Dumb” and “Irresponsible”. A running gag used throughout the series is when Jeremy gets an idea, he is standing under a lightbulb. The Point of Suckman College According to a 2008 interview with Cameron Kaobawiyashi, he said that Suckman College wasn’t actually a college. It was a place where kids restart High School because they didn’t receive their diploma. Main Characters (In order of when they first appeared) * Jeremy Spot-A 16-year old who gets through Suckman College by breaking as many rules as possible. * Batcher Mitchell-A responsible 16-year old who likes learning knows a lot and is funny. However, he can’t get good grades. * Spock Wayne-A 17-year old who knows a lot of things and is Daisy’s boyfriend. He is one of the smartest kids in school, exactly the third smartest kid in school. * Daisy Charlotte-A 17-year old who has the same personality as Spock. She is the fourth smartest kid in school. She is teased a lot because of how short she is. * Daffy Dave-A 16-year old who is very dumb but has a lot of creativity. He has a strange love for pasta. He was hit on the head when he was 10, which might explain how dumb he is. Former Characters (left in Season 11) * Danny Dave * Lemonhead * Yoki * Fat Guy * Slim Guy * Tod * Robota * Mr Angus (AKA Mr Anger) Other Characters * Jeremy’s family * Batcher’s family * Daisy’s family * Spock’s family * Mr Lolk * Miss Polly * Ms. Sa * Mr River (AKA Mr Rage) * Timmy * Matthew Trivia * The American Smart Network website doesn’t have a Suckman College page, as it was taken down in 2009 after someone edited the page and added links to random websites. However, the Japanese Smart Network website does. * The show had been in the making since late 2004, which is why the first 3 episodes say “©2004 Smart Network Animation Studios Japan”. * Characters were removed in Season 11 because the show was running out of money. * In the Island of Sally, Suckman College airs between 9 pm and 3 am on SBC4. The show has been airing in the Island of Sally since October 2007. It was also aired on the pan-Nuclear Islands feed of Jetix. Voiceover translation is done by Sarah Fert. * In Piramca, some episodes have different titles. * In the Island of Sally, Japan, the UK, and Piramca, the school building is different from the one that the USA airs. This was because viewers did not like the American school design. It was not changed on Jetix in the Nuclear Islands, due to it being broadcast to the entire Nuclear Islands. Category:2006 Category:United States Category:Canada Category:Japan Category:Europe Category:2000s Category:Comedy